


Between the Shelves

by AttackoftheDarkCurses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Librarian Ben Solo, Library Sex, Smut, college student rey, helpful friends, oblivious Ben, obvious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/pseuds/AttackoftheDarkCurses
Summary: Rey's head-over-heels for Ben Solo, the new city librarian. Unfortunately, he seems to be completely oblivious to her advances.





	Between the Shelves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> This was a fun prompt! I hope you like what I've done with it!
> 
> Prompt: Rey is in school and is hopelessly in love with the city librarian, a studious older man with glasses, a dark mop of hair, and she tries every trick in the book to get him to pull his dark eyes away from his book, but he is continuously oblivious. Until one day, he breaks. Rey POV, smut preferred.

Coruscant Library was a lovely, quiet escape from the bustling city it sat in the middle of; built in 1992 after its old incarnation had burned down thanks to a drunk bumbling around with fireworks. Its high stone walls and the cast-iron scrolled gates that surrounded it made it into a sort of peaceful sanctuary. It was a safe, static, and permanent fixture in Rey's life while everything else rushed past her, as if someone had accidentally sat on life's remote and managed to hit fast-forward.

That is, it  _was_  static, until something changed. Or, rather, some _one_.

The first time he caught Rey's attention, it was a crisp fall day at the beginning of her senior year and she'd had the misfortune of just getting off work from Plutt's garage. The amount of grease she had smeared on her clothes (and one of her cheeks, as she'd discovered later) was more than a little embarrassing, but that hadn't stopped her from noticing Coruscant Library's newest addition. He was a librarian, a towering giant of a man with somewhat stylish glasses and a stunning mop of dark, tousled hair that framed his cheekbones perfectly.

He had to be a new employee, because she'd never noticed him, and Rey had been popping into the library three times a week for most of her time at college - it was so close to campus that it tended to keep most required textbooks for her classes on reserve, and she certainly didn't have the extra cash for textbooks she likely wouldn't use once her grades were submitted.

That was the day Rey realized she had a thing for the whole  _librarian_  look. Or, maybe it was just him, and that would have been understandable, because the guy was gorgeous. Maybe not conventionally so, but there was just something about all his unusual features that just  _worked_. He had a sharp jaw, an aquiline nose, a beautiful, generous mouth, and  _those eyes_. They were some lovely mix of whiskey and chocolate brown, and she'd always thought she liked blue eyes on a guy, but  _wow_ , did his eyes change her mind.

Rey didn't find herself attracted to many people, so naturally, the moment she was struck speechless by someone, he didn't seem interested in giving her the time of day. Instead, he kept his head buried in his book. That in itself was an attractive feature and a blessing, at least on that first day - silly as it might have been, Rey wanted the chance to make a good first impression, and being covered in grease didn't grant her that.

The next time she returned to the library, she wore nice dark-wash jeans, and a soft white sweater with comfortable but cute silver flats. She'd left her hair down and curled it like she normally would when she didn't have work, and he... _still didn't notice_. He simply sat behind the library's massive hardwood counter, reading a book that was, on closer look,  _The Hobbit_.

Rey had been in a bit of a rush to get to class, and when she got up to the counter to check out her books, he'd ducked out to go on break, leaving her in the hands of a coworker.

To say she'd been disappointed would have been quite the understatement.

It hadn't gone much better the next half-dozen times, and by the end of her eighth run-in with him, she'd only gotten his name, thanks to a closer view of the badge on his crisp, white button-up shirt, that hugged his massive frame in a way that should probably have been illegal.

 _Ben Solo_ , the tag read.

It was a nice name. A really nice name, actually, but she wished she'd gotten to hear it from his lips rather than reading it from a name tag. From the snatches of conversation she'd managed to overhear, his voice was eloquent and rich, and deep. As it was, he hadn't said a directly word to her, and part of her was dying to hear him speak again. To talk to her and say her name. She just knew it would be delicious and-

Rey cleared her throat, and shook her head, blushing at the thoughts that kept popping into her head. She mentally chastised herself - having such an intense crush on a guy she'd never actually met was possibly a little silly.

That didn't stop her from snatching the black, swishy skirt from her closet. It fell mid-way down her thighs, and when paired with a seasonally-appropriate light gray fitted sweater, it was a fairly flattering outfit, especially considering the way it hugged a little snuggly around the chest. She wasn't normally one for taking advantage of gender stereotypes, but the man had taken to walking away whenever she came within a dozen feet of him, so really, what was she supposed to do?

Honestly, if she weren't absolutely positive the guy was completely oblivious, she would have thought he was avoiding her.

She took a deep breath and nodded at herself in the mirror as she swiped a bit of pink lipstick across her lips, and then trudged out of her bedroom, headed for the front door of the apartment she shared with her best friend. She had about two hours before her next class, and since midterms were coming up, she really  _did_  need to spend a while reading through-

"Are you going on a date?" a curious voice asked from the couch.

Rey glanced back to see Rose grinning at her, continuing in a sing-song voice, "Do you have a  _daaaate?"_

"No," Rey blushed, "I'm just headed to the library."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Rey, that's totally your first date outfit and we both know it. Spill. Roommate and best friend privileges say I totally get to live vicariously through you if you're going out."

"I- I'm not dressed up," Rey stammered. "I really  _am_  going to the library."

Her roommate paused and a smirk grew over her face. "This is about that librarian, isn't it? The one that didn't bother talking to us last time we went?"

"Of course not," Rey replied too quickly, wincing as she realized how obviously unconvincing she sounded. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Okay,  _maybe_."

"I knew it!" Rose crowed, pointing at Rey like she'd just won Jeopardy or something. Then she took a moment to look Rey up and down. She whistled. "Damn. You want to kill this guy or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just...I just want him to look at me," Rey muttered, flushing as she closed her arms, grabbing her elbows. "It's ridiculous. I haven't even talked to him. He's probably married or something."

Rose hummed. "Nah, no ring. I doubt he's married. He  _does_  seem older though. Maybe 30-ish?" She paused, and grinned as she settled back against the arm of the couch, stretching her legs out on the seat, "I totally get it, though. He might not be  _my_  type, but I definitely get it. Why haven't you just said hi?"

Rey bit her lip and shrugged. "Just nervous, I guess. Plus, every time I get up to the counter he ends up needing to leave, so I haven't really gotten a chance."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it," Rose rolled her eyes. "C'mon, just walk up to the guy and say hi. He's probably a massive nerd and afraid to talk to you."

After a moment, Rey let out a giggle and smiled at her friend, "Alright, alright, I'll talk to him. Or...I'll  _try_  to talk to him. It's worth a shot, I guess."

She gave Rose a wave, and took a deep breath before walking out the door.

* * *

Rey stood behind one of the shorter shelves, peeking over it at the mess of dark hair she desperately wanted to run her fingers through. It looked impossibly soft, and if she ever managed to talk to him, she'd absolutely have to ask what sort of conditioner he used.

He happened to glance up, possibly in her direction, and Rey dropped down to crouch behind the bookcase so he wouldn't notice her staring.  _Wow,_  she was being such a creeper. If their genders were swapped someone would have already called the police.

She sighed, and sucked in a breath, then stood up straight and nearly marched over up to the counter he sat behind. He didn't even look up at her over his book.

Rey bit her lip, and then cleared her throat and was ready with a smile when his eyes finally met hers, and if she hadn't already practically memorized the color of them, she might have swooned. He blinked, and quirked his lips for a millisecond before his expression turned neutral again, and he said quietly, in a tone befitting a librarian, "Can I help you?"

She'd been right about his voice. It was a deep, delicious sound, and she couldn't help but think what it might sound like if he said  _other_  words. Preferably while whispering them in her ear. She swallowed hard, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, and said, "I- uh, I'm looking for a book."

His eyes narrowed, and he deadpanned, "Well, you're in a library, so...mission accomplished."

 _Was he making a joke?_  Rey wasn't entirely sure, but she laughed nervously, and said, "A specific book, I mean. Uhm, it's a textbook. For one of my classes... _Engineering Mechanics_ , Meriam & Bolton. 8th edition, if you have it?"

He -  _Ben_  - looked at her for a second too long, watching her, before he gave her a single nod and pointed to one of the terminals that sat about twenty feet away, near a set of elevators. "You should be able to use the catalogue to find it. If you still have trouble, let someone know."

Rey frowned, not sure what else to say. Why was it that she could hold conversations like a perfectly normal human being with everyone but  _this_  guy? She sighed, and gave him a quiet  _thank you_  as she walked off to the terminal. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd expected, but his reaction had been more than a little discouraging.

But, discouraging or not, she had a midterm to study for, and she wasn't going to let a pretty pair of eyes distract her.

Much.

* * *

Rey smiled gratefully as Finn slid a french martini in her direction. She still wasn't entirely sure what was in them, but months earlier Rose had ordered one and Rey had followed her lead. Now it was her go-to drink, and she sipped at it as her other two friends slid into the booth she and Finn had found in the dark corner of their usual haunt.

Maz's was a dingy little hole-in-the-wall right on campus, and miraculously it had gone relatively undiscovered. It was one of the few places around that didn't get absurdly packed on a Saturday evening. Rather than playing the latest auto-tuned pop or club mixes, it always had a mellow mix of alternative and classic rock, and the crowd was considerably less rowdy than the that of the other bars they'd tested out once they'd all become legal.

Finn and Poe ended up sitting across from her and Rose, and Poe was going on about his latest problem with Professor Holdo, a lovely, but rather demanding professor (as far as Rey could tell). Finn was nodding along, and Rey was trying,  _really_  trying to let the conversation distract her, but the truth was, she was being...well, haunted.

Ben Solo had truly gotten under her skin, and she had no idea what to do about it.

"Rey? Earth to Rey?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Finn, who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Just...had something on my mind. Sorry."

Rose smirked, and said, "Librarian guy again? Did you finally talk to him?"

A grin grew on Poe's face as he teased, "There's a guy? Ooh, that's way more interesting than Poli-Sci. And he's a librarian?  _Oh_ , tell me he wears glasses."

Finn elbowed him playfully, "Need I remind you, you're taken?"

"Don't worry," Poe winked at him, "I'm all yours. I'm just teasing Rey."

"Something you can definitely stop doing, anytime," Rey said, blushing as she took a longer drink of her martini.

Rose laughed, and asked, "So, did you at least talk to him this time?"

"Wait, you haven't even talked to the guy?" Finn chuckled, "C'mon Peanut, you're like, the friendliest person I know. Why haven't you just given the guy your number or something?"

Rey took a deep breath, and realized they weren't going to drop it, so she said, "Okay, well, I'm not even sure he's interested. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's not. I keep trying to talk to him, and the other day I finally did but he just brushed me off."

"He brushed you off in  _that_  skirt?" Rose huffed, ever the awesome best friend, offended on Rey's behalf. "You're kidding. You looked hot."

Poe snorted, "Okay, hold on. You got  _dressed up_  to talk to this guy?"

"I might have," Rey said coyly, biting her lip. "Just a skirt and a sweater, but-

"Have you tried yoga pants yet?" Finn interrupted, "Skirts are nice and all, but yoga pants are seriously underrated."

After a moment of silence, Poe turned and glanced questioningly at his boyfriend. "Do guys wear yoga pants? Should  _I_  buy some yoga pants?"

Finn shrugged and said, "I mean, I wouldn't complain."

"Nah, that won't do it," Rose shook her head. "Seriously, she looked  _good_. The guy'd have to be blind to not have noticed the outfit she had on the other day." She turned to Rey, and Rey bristled ever so slightly as she saw a mischievous look cross her friend's face. "I have a better idea for how you can get his attention."

"Oh?" Rey asked nervously, suddenly regretting ever bringing the subject up.

Rose nodded. "Yep, and we're gonna help you. I'm still betting he's just shy, so we're gonna figure out a way to make sure he can't just brush you off again."

The table was quiet for a moment, and then Finn and Poe both nodded in agreement.

"I already have an idea," Poe said excitedly. "This is going to be fun."

Rey dropped her head to the table in front of her and groaned.

"Hey, look," Finn chuckled, "If it doesn't work, we'll all come back here and you can drown your sorrows while we pay for your drinks. Sound good?"

She didn't bother raising her head from the table, but gave a rather reluctant thumbs-up, and then regretted it immediately when they all cheered.

* * *

Less than a week later, the four of them showed up outside the library on a Thursday afternoon. Rey had claimed that she actually needed to do homework and it wasn't a good time for their plan, but Finn had just crossed his arms and given her that  _look_  until she admitted that she was just nervous.

But she had good reason to be nervous, Rey thought. They hadn't even told her their plan, and knowing them, they'd suggest she cause some sort of ruckus in the massive library just to have an excuse to finally have a few words with the librarian, and that was more than a little crazy, even if said librarian was absolutely gorgeous with massive hands that featured massive fingers that could probably fill-

"So what's the plan here, guys?" Finn asked, thankfully interrupting Rey's thoughts that were threatening to turn into quite the daydream.

Poe took a step back and looked her up and down. She'd actually ended up in yoga pants, not due to their advice, but simply because she was in dire need of some time to do her laundry. She'd tossed a cute, but slouchy blue crop-top over them and pulled her hair back into buns. It was certainly a low-effort outfit, but since Ben hadn't noticed what she'd worn the last time, she really didn't think it mattered much.

"Lose the bra," Poe suggested, as if it was no big deal.

Rey blinked. "You're kidding."

After a moment she realized he was, in fact,  _not_  kidding, and she groaned. She glanced around quickly and saw nobody was around, so she grumbled as she subtly unhooked her bra and dragged it out of her sleeve, quickly stashing it in her bag.

Rey took a look down and patted a bit at her top, adjusting it. "This isn't…" she hesitated, "I don't know, a bit obvious?"

"Oh it's super obvious," Rose giggled. "Isn't that the point?"

Finn snorted and said, "I think you should go back up and ask him for help finding another book. Any book, it doesn't matter-"

"Nope, I have a better idea," Rose interrupted. "Ask him for help finding a really suggestive book. Something about sex positions or something."

Poe nodded, seeming amused, and pulled out his phone. "Uh, try…" he paused, pressing a few keys, "Yeah, okay, there's a book here called  _The Complete Illustrated Kama Sutra_." He looked up and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Dare you to ask for help finding that."

"As funny as that would be," Rey said dryly, "last time I asked for help finding a book, he just directed me to the computer terminal."

"Don't worry about that," Rose said flippantly. "We'll take care of it."

She narrowed her eyes at her friend, fairly concerned by what she might be planning, but finally sighed. There was no point in turning back now. She was about to turn and walk into the building, but then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, so, if this works, I'll end up talking to him. Should I just be really suggestive?"

Rose, ever the troublemaker, grinned. "Now you're getting the idea."

* * *

Rey's nerves spiked the moment she saw the target of her planned shenanigans standing behind the counter. Nobody was in line to check books out or ask him for help, so she took a deep breath and marched up to the desk.

He was reading, as per usual, but this time it was a book called  _Good Omens_. She cleared her throat and greeted him with a smile. He looked up with a tired expression, seeming as though he was prepared to ignore her and return to his book, but the moment he looked up his eyes went wide, and unless she was imagining things, a soft pink blush appeared across his cheeks.

He coughed, and looked away for a few seconds, running a hand through his dark locks as he said lowly, "Did you need something?"

 _That_  was the reaction she'd been going for. She could have kissed Poe, were it not for the fact that he was firmly committed to her close friend. Rey smirked, and said sweetly, "I  _definitely_  need something. Maybe you?" She paused to let the word sink in, and then corrected herself, "I mean, maybe you  _could help?"_

She watched gleefully as Ben met her stare, and she didn't miss the way his glance flicked down for a moment before quickly returning to her eyes. He turned a bit more red, and cleared his throat, marking his place in the book he'd been reading as he awkwardly closed it and placed it aside. It seemed she'd  _truly_  gotten his attention, though, because as he set the book aside, keeping his eyes locked on hers, he managed to knock a cup of pens off the desk.

It was almost as if he didn't even notice the cup hitting the floor, with pens spilling all over the place until Rey giggled and said, "Here, lemme help."

He seemed to shake himself from a trance and murmured a soft apology as he scrambled to the floor, collecting the spilled items. Without thinking about what sort of view she'd be giving him, she leaned down to help, and when she handed him the ones she'd picked up, he looked up at her, and his eyes went wide again.

That was when Rey realized he could probably see right down her shirt.

Ben blinked and mumbled a quiet swear as Rey struggled not to laugh at his reaction. This was  _way_  easier than she'd expected.

"So, uh," he began, once he'd taken his spot behind the desk and composed himself, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a book," she said innocently, her confidence suddenly tripling after his reaction. This guy was straight-up  _adorable_. "I'm hoping you can help me with it." He seemed to be waiting for her to go on, and she struggled not to smirk as she added, "It's the  _Complete Illustrated Guide to the Kama Sutra_. Have you read it?"

If Rey hadn't been attracted to him before, she would have been after his reaction to that question. He'd nearly fallen off his chair and the blush that had spread across his cheeks had reached his ears as he stammered, "Nope, but uh- uhm, the- uh, terminal-" he pointed to the computer she could use to look up the location, and then frowned. "It's...off. That's weird."

She nearly started laughing as she glanced around and noticed Poe give her a wink and a thumb's up. She watched for a moment as her friends subtly waved and snuck off out of the library, and she took a deep breath and smiled at the flustered man in front of her, saying, "Think you could help me find it, then? I  _really_  need it."

Ben froze for a moment, and then finally nodded. "It...should be on the second floor. That's where we keep books like that."

"Okay," she smirked. "Lead the way."

* * *

When they arrived at the aisle Ben seemed to think the book was in, Rey decided she owed Poe (and more than likely, the rest of her friends) a drink, because the book he'd happen to suggest was apparently in a rather remote part of the library. She hadn't even noticed anyone else on the second floor, and they'd already passed dozens of shelves. After a moment's consideration, she realized the shelves were quite tall, and seemed study.

Sturdy enough to lean against, or even-

"It should be somewhere around here," he said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself. He was glancing up at a high shelf, and a plan formulated in Rey's mind.

"Oh, hey, Ben," she said softly, humming as he turned to face her. His back was to the shelf and she continued, "I think I see it."

Rey took a step closer to him and reached up past him to grab the book, letting her chest brush up against his. She felt, more than heard, him suck in a breath.

"Are you okay?" she whispered into his ear, partly at him and partly at herself.

"M'fine," he mumbled. The words seemed to simmer in his chest, and she could feel the tremors run up and down his body, running through her where their bodies touched.

"Are you sure?" She pulled back and bit her lip, looking up at him in the half-light of the area they were in. His face seemed to fill her vision, stormy and trembling as he worked out harsh and careful breaths. "Is there anyway I can...help?"

She leaned in closer, melding herself to the curve of his body, the surprising muscle and sinew of this gorgeous librarian who'd been invading her mind and her dreams for months. He sucked in a breath and she felt powerful, realizing the effect she was having on him. His tongue came out and licked his lips, and Rey knew that, one way or another, she'd have that tongue on her before the end of the day.

"Well, Ben?" she murmured.

Ben seemed unsure of where to place his hands, and Rey suppressed the wicked and pleased smile she felt at the sheen of desire hiding behind the thin film of propriety in his expression. Finally, his hands settled on her waist, and she realized she'd been right. His hands felt huge. He could easily pick her up if he so wanted...pick her up and hold her against a shelf in this mausoleum of a library, where no one was around to hear-

His grip on her intensified, and she realized some of the thoughts dancing in her head must have been going through his mind too. She knew then, that if he pushed her off, she'd be disappointed, but she'd get the message. She'd move on.

Rey also knew that if he did anything else, literally  _anything_  else she'd-

He snapped into action, pulling her waist closer. Strong arms lifted her as she let out a surprised yelp, but before she could make any more noise he'd spun her and pressed her back to the shelf behind her, and caught her lips in a fierce, dominating kiss.

She'd been right about his lips. They were soft, and melded to hers beautifully as she wrapped her legs around him. One arm snaked under her and held her against the shelves while the other slid up her body, finally reaching up to cup her face as his lips continued to slide against his. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as his hips rolled against her. His tongue slid in against hers, lapping at her in an attempt to slowly memorize her mouth.

Ben only pulled away when she started seeing stars, and took a few seconds to catch his breath before trailing his eyes over her now fairly-disheveled self. "Are we on the same page, sweetheart?"

Rey nodded, "Put me down for a sec, I want to take these-" she glanced down at the yoga pants she wore, suddenly wishing she'd gone for a skirt instead, "off."

"We don't have long," he said quickly, putting her back on the ground. He unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks he wore, and Rey hurried up, pulling the yoga pants off her while trying not to fall over during the process. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he breathed, pulling her back into his arms. She let him pull her in for another deep kiss as her hands blindly groped at the opening in his pants, but before she got a chance, he was lifting her up again, and she had no choice but to hook her arms around his neck and hold on.

Ben made a throaty, disapproving noise as his hands skimmed the panties she'd foolishly left on, but he pulled them aside and Rey moaned as a finger probed at her entrance. She'd be lying if she claimed she hadn't gotten off on her own fingers to the thought of him like this, and as a large finger slid into her she let out another moan.

He pulled back and chuckled lowly, whispering, "This is a library, sweetheart. You're going to have to stay quiet. Think you can do that?"

 _No_ , but it was worth a shot, Rey figured, so she bit her lip and nodded. Ben's eyes darkened, and she sucked in a breath as a second finger entered, stretching her, while his thumb circled flatly over her clit.

"You're so wet," he crooned, seeming surprised.

Rey nodded, and let her head fall back against the bookshelf as she panted softly, "For you. Want- you. Need-"

His fingers went faster as he hesitated, and asked, "Any chance you've got a condom?"

"Implant," she replied breathily, leaning forward so she could kiss him. Somehow she just ended up sucking on his bottom lip, but the noise he made when she did was almost a purr, so she kept going, nibbling at his plush lip as she ran a hand through his hair.

Ben seemed to nod and then the fingers that had been thrusting and scissoring inside her pulled out, and Rey didn't bother to look down at what he was doing, because she was reveling in the sort of quiet groans she was getting from him as she continued to kiss and bite and lick-

Her movements stuttered as she felt the head of his swollen cock rub against her, and she murmured a soft " _Please,"_ against his lips before she went back to kissing him. Ben inched into her slowly, stretching her deliciously. He was barely inside her, and she already knew the cute little toy in her nightstand would be useless after this encounter.

Ben slid further into her, breaking from her lips so he could lean down and suck at her neck, and Rey had to bite down on her own lip to stop the noise that almost left her as she felt him finally push the rest of the way in. He was, by far, the biggest thing she'd had inside her, and Rey had a feeling she'd want more than one repeat performance by the time they were done.

"Fuck," he hissed against her shoulder, his hips stilling as they adjusted, "you're so tight, sweetheart." Both of his hands had moved to grip her ass and after a moment, he pulled out of her just a bit, dragging over a spot in her that sent shivers up her spine, and then slammed back into her and continued a sharp and quick rhythm.

Rey nearly let out a howl at his movements, and leaned against him to mouth at his throat, trying desperately to stay quiet. She kept her mouth on him as much as possible, leaving blooming marks around his neck, and behind his ear. Ben seemed to decide on a different approach, and tugged at one of her buns until her head tipped back, and he licked up from her collarbone to her jaw before biting down at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"So good," she breathed, "Ben-  _fuck_ , yes-"

A hand reached up and clamped carefully over her mouth, and his thrusts picked up. She'd never really been much for rougher sex before (or, perhaps more accurately, she'd never really tried it), but there was something incredibly arousing about being putty in this man's hands as he railed into her and forced her to keep quiet. His hips rolled against hers over and over, and his lips trailed up and around her throat, and whispered in her ear, "Touch yourself for me, sweetheart."

Rey complied, and kept one arm around his shoulders while she reached down with the other, tracing fast, but light circles around her clit, just as she'd done in the countless times when she'd thought about him while alone in her bed. In less than a minute she began almost shaking in his arms, but he kept up the brutal pace he'd set, and Rey felt the pressure pushing her closer and closer to the cusp of an orgasm.

He groaned and muttered praises against her shoulder, and begging, "Please,  _please_  come for me sweetheart. You're  _so_  fucking perfect - I want to feel you come around my cock."

Maybe it was the angle, or maybe it was her fingers, or his words, or all of it combined, but  _something_  set her off, and Rey's legs clamped around his waist as she felt her muscles seize, pleasure shooting through her body. She let out a cry, which was thankfully muffled by his hand, and felt him pulse and spill deep inside her, shuddering against her skin as he filled her with cum.

The hand that covered her mouth lowered and wrapped around her, cradling her tightly against him as she let her head fall to his shoulder, where she caught her breath. She could feel his heart pound while she placed soft kisses against his skin, and they stayed in each other's arms long enough for things to feel considerably more intimate than a quick fuck against a bookcase with a stranger.

After a minute, she huffed quietly, and leaned back in his arms, smiling softly. "I can't believe  _that_  was what it took to finally get your attention."

Ben let out a breathy laugh, and then paused and asked curiously, "Wait, you were trying to get my attention? Since when?"

"Practically since you started working here," she admitted shyly, though a voice in her head reminded her that it was a little silly to be shy, considering what they'd just done, and considering the fact that he was  _still inside her_.

Ben smiled, and said, "Rey, you didn't have to  _try_  to get my attention. You've had it since the first time I saw you walk in here. I just hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to you."

"You noticed me?" Rey asked, a little incredulously. Then she considered his words, and blinked, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Of course I  _noticed_  you, are you kidding? I uh," he hesitated, and admitted, "I  _may_  have checked your account for your name after you checked a book out a few weeks ago. I would have said something, but...I don't know, it was hard to believe you'd be interested."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and pointedly glanced down at where their bodies still met, and he replied dryly, "Yeah, well, okay, I know  _now_  that you're interested."

"Good," Rey grinned, "So, how does dinner sound?"

Ben's smile was breathtaking as he beamed, and said, "Dinner sounds perfect. But uh-" he winked, and his smile turned a bit more into a smirk, "Let's get that book checked out for you. Might come in handy after dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)


End file.
